Innocent Magic
by Random Bespectacled Otaku
Summary: What if the protected door in the Department of Mysteries opened? What if a Allen Walker fell out? It's not as bad as it might sound, honest!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is getting absolutely ridiculous. I feel horrible about leaving all of you kindly reviewers, and I'd like to say that I have a reason... -but I don't. I really don't. On the bright side, I have notebooks and papers and documents all over my room full of ideas for different things I can write, assuming I ever get around to it. (There is a teeny tiny chance that this will take ages as well, so rather than wait on me, I'm willing to hand out the ideas to anyone interested with a pat on the back and a few minor stipulations.)

Anyway, I've decided to try focusing on just this story. I was going back over the reviews (and again, I am so sorry for that, I really do feel bad...) and this one seems to be more popular. Some of you out there who remember the original of this might be happy to know that I will NOT be doing any more of the "review or no update" thing. Seemed a bit juvenile in retrospect...

Disclaimer: Yeah, no, still not mine... No matter how much I wish it was...

~PICKLE CHIPSSSS! (Let's leave this for ol' time's sake, hm?)~

_"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked Hermione as they reentered the dark circular room._

_"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross upon the door._

_Once more, the wall spun and became still again. Harry approached a door at random and pushed. It did not move._

_"What's wrong?" asked Hermione._

_"It's… locked…" said Harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it did not budge._

_"This is it, then, isn't it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open. "Bound to be!"_

_"Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "___Alohamora!___"_

_Nothing happened._

_"Sirius's knife!" said Harry, and he pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it, and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw that the blade had melted._

_"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively._

_"But what if that's the one?" said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing._

_"It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream," said Hermione, raising her wand to mark the door._

Before Hermione's spell hit the door it swung open, sending bright white light into the eyes of the six people in the room. As the light died down and Harry and his friends blinked away the spots in their vision, Neville pointed and asked, "Who is that?"

Looking down, Harry rushed to the side of a small, white haired old man. Ron came up beside Harry and together they were able to gently roll the old man onto his back. To their surprise, the man _wasn't_ old, or indeed even much of a man. He was a boy who looked like he could be their age at most, and was wearing some kind of uniform with red trimmings and gold accents; a pair of white gloves completed the military official look.

"He looks just like and angel," Luna said softly from right behind Ron and Harry, making them jump. The two boys had to admit that they agreed with Luna. The unknown boy had snowy white hair that covered his left eye and framed his pale porcelain face. His long lashes and pale pink lips only accentuated his delicate, almost feminine, build.

"We can't just leave him here," said Hermione. She and Ginny were kneeling on the other side of the boy while Neville stood by his feet and Luna sat with the boy's head in her lap where she had put it.

"What if he's dangerous?" asked Ron. "What if he's some sort of Death Eater in disguise?"

"Ron, you can be such an idiot sometimes. Look at what he's wearing! Do you really think a Death Eater would wear a Muggle outfit?" asked Ginny.

"Guys," Luna started while Ron spluttered, "I think he's waking up."

AN: Yes, I will keep replacing the old author's notes with new ones, but they will (hopefully) have important information in them. As such, it may do you all well to read them.

To start with, I believe someone in the original comments asked me when or what year this will be taking place. This is during Harry's fifth year, specifically during their Ministry break in. As for Allen's time-line, that will be explained in more detail later on. However, since I started this so long ago, before some of the newer chapters of DGM, I'm afraid I cannot include all of the events of the manga as they originally happened – or possibly at all – in order to make sure that the rest of the story comes together smoothly. Chapter length will probably start changing in the next part once I start working on it. Any questions, requests, critiques, or ideas for future chapters are welcome in whatever method you can get them to me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _Yay! I'm back early! I would like to send out a very big thank you to Ally, narutoslover, annonymous killjoy, and 'The nameless one' right here since I can't contact you privately. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! _

Anyway, I don't think I have much to say here as I'm working on this even before I post the slight changes to the previous chapter. If I remember something important, it will probably go at the end of this rather than tacking it onto the beginning note.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these in my dreams, so how can I even hope to own them in real life?

~WEE LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA! (Where did I even get this phrase from? I still use it, too!)~

Silence reigned as the young wizards and witches watched the boy open his eyes.

Everyone was surprised at what lay beneath the boy's eyelids. Blank gray eyes stared up at the ceiling, seeming to see everything but take note of nothing. Although the gray orbs seemed dull and lifeless now, they felt as if they could have once been able to pierce a person's very soul. A chill ran down the spines of the six young people, all of them feeling a twang of pity for the eyes that were once undoubtedly very beautiful.

The boy's eyes were still unfocused as they slowly traveled down from the ceiling to look instead at Luna's face. After starring for a long while, the dead eyes began to travel around the circle of faces that surrounded him, hardly blinking and never seeming to register anything. The boy's eyes stopped at the end of the circle and blankly connected with Harry's. In the still present silence, a soft and stuttered whirring sound could be heard, rather similar to the noise an old clock makes after years of disuse.

Harry, getting uncomfortable, decided to break the silence. "So what's your name?" he asked the boy gently.

When the boy did not respond, or even blink, Ron suggested just as quietly, "Maybe he's deaf?"

"So what should we do with him?" asked Neville.

"Whatever we do, we'd better decide fast," said Harry, finally realizing how long they had been sitting in the room with the boy.

"I think we should take him with us," said Luna. "He doesn't look too dangerous. He doesn't even look like he knows who he is..."

"But Luna, what if we have to fight? We can't look after him," Ginny said kindly.

"I'll look after him on my own, then," Luna said, with more seriousness and authority than any of them had ever heard her use before.

"Fine, but let's hurry up," Harry said quickly. "Ron, Neville, help me get him up."

Harry took the boy's left arm while Neville grabbed the right, with Ron behind the boy, lifting him from behind. It took surprisingly little effort to get the boy on his feet, but it was keeping him there that was going to be a problem. As he had been steadied the first time, the boy's legs buckled the moment Harry and Neville let go of his arms, and Ron had to move fast to keep him from hitting the floor. The second time was better, but the boy's legs still seemed to be a bit weak. The third time around, Luna stooped under the arm Harry was pulling on and helped to balance the boy when Harry and Neville moved away. After Ron was convinced that the boy was steady enough, he, too, moved away.

"Right, then," Harry said after Luna assured him that she was fine, "Let's go through this door."

"_This is it!_" Harry said as he pushed open the next of the doors. Inside, the room was filled with gleaming clocks of all shapes and sizes. After being lead down the narrow path between the desks and clocks, the group stopped for a moment to watch as a small egg hatched to a hummingbird and then returned to its egg. Luna, preoccupied with watching the life cycle of the hummingbird, didn't notice as the arm slipped from around her shoulders and the boy wandered away.

Harry had turned away from the hour glass, watching as the boy walked steadily to an old grandfather clock. Curious, Harry went over to see why the boy would be more interested in the old clock then in the hummingbird. Harry stopped to the right of the boy and watched as he reached his hand out to the clock, mumbling under his breath. As Harry watched the boy's face, he saw something change in his eyes. It wasn't a big change, but even this small change was enough to make the boy's eyes spark with life for just a moment.

Although still worried about Sirius, Harry was relieved to see that the strange boy they had picked up earlier appeared to be on his way to recovering. With their destination within reach, the group followed Harry's lead as he started to herd them to the door that would lead to their final destination.

Hand on the door's handle, Harry and his friends took out their wands and prepared for the worst.

AN: Unfortunately, I realized that it's been a sort of long-ish time since I've last read/listened to this part of the book, so before I can make good on my promise for longer chapters I'll have to re-familiarize myself with this section of _Harry Potter_. I'll probably have to go read some of DGM again, as well. I'll get to that just as soon as I navigate my way out of this chair...

Please let me know if the changes I've made to these two chapters are acceptable, and if I've missed anything. Especially if I've missed or mussed something. Also, perhaps let me know if I should leave the third "chapter" as-is, or if I should just replace it with the next part once it's ready?

Happy writing, my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo and behold! The creator is back! Apologies to anybody who thought that this would be an actual update on anything productive (wait, we have to actually _do _that?), but if it makes you feel any less murderous, that's what this is about. I have returned (obviously) and looked through my stories. I do not approve. As it stands, I would like to fix the chapters that I have already written and re-post them before continuing with anything. Before I do that, though, I thought I should check with the people who sit through the reading of these things. So, my question for all of you is: should I fix and re-post, or leave the stories as-is? I'm hoping to muddle out a poll on my page, but if that doesn't work, you can just let me know in a PM or review. Thank you for your time, and I hope you all have a wonderful *insert time generalization here*.

~RBO


End file.
